Beacon of the Dead
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: AU Crossover. Jaune Arc was just having a normal day living with his aunt Shizuka Marikawa going to school like any other days until today the two and their friends are about to experience first hand of a zombie attack like in one of those movies, except this is real and they need to survivor together in this now dead world. JaunexHarem. Lemon. Blood. Zombies. Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Remnant Rising Dead**

A person is running up the stairs hurrying to the rooftop of the school with two friends behind him as they had just saw something that shouldn't be real and trying to figure out what's going on, they hope to find a safe place to rest for a while until they can decide on what to do next.

"Okay, we should be at the roof now." A blonde hair boy said.

"I hope the others are doing okay." A red-haired girl preyed that their friends are alright.

"I'm sure they're okay, one of them is my big sister after all." The black-red short girl reminded them.

"I know that, but I'm worry of all this crazy-shit going on." The blonde boy said worrying.

Then they reach the top of the stairs seeing the door that leads to the rooftop on the other side, the blonde boy quickly shot open the door and gasps of horror of seeing some other students on the roof. Except those student didn't look alive at all as they just limping and their eyes being completely white as if they are lifeless and pale-grayish skin, which the boy know too well that they are not the students they were.

"Damn, they're here too." The blonde boy shocked as his body shakes in fear.

"I didn't think they would climb up here." The short black-red hair girl said.

"Damn it, it's like the world has gone mad now." The red hair girl clenched her fist in anger.

"Fuck! What the fucking hell is going on?!" The blonde boy shouted in rage.

" _You think that high school would be tough just to get through life, well, unless something unexpected like the dead rising to destroy all that we know and love. Then this would be the toughest thing in life, and no one know it happened. I guess it all started this morning like any other day."_

 **(This Morning)**

The young boy looking himself at a mirror. He's a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his short blond hair messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears black short-sleeved hoodie with a detached reddish-orange sleeves and a dark brown image of the bunny rabbit Pumpkin Pete trimmed in white with cute black round eyes. Below he wore blue jeans with a white patch placed on the left knee and black sneakers which have "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles.

"You are looking good today, Jaune Arc." The boy now know as Jaune told himself in the mirror and left the bathroom.

He walk down the hallway to the stairs knocking on a door to another bedroom.

"Aunt Shizuka, time to get up!" Jaune called out before heading downstairs.

Jaune made his way to the kitchen and started making breakfast like some omelettes with little spanish and hot dogs while also making the coffee for his aunt and putting two slices of bread in the toaster to make toasts. He went on to setting up the table and had the omelettes on plates placing them on the table along with drinks, forks and knives, and napkins.

Jaune look at the time and sigh knowing that his aunt Shizuka hasn't woken up yet knowing how a heavy sleeper she is, he decided to go wake up up himself.

"Aunt Shizuka, come on, we have to get to the school soon!" Jaune reminded her aunt. No reply, he knocks on the door harder this time and yet no response.

That's it." Jaune muttered to himself before walking into his aunt's room.

He sees the large queen sizes bed with a big lump under the bedsheets, proving to Jaune that his aunt is still sleeping like a baby, though he sometimes thinks that his aunt Shizuka acts like a little child but still loves her all the same as family and such.

And it was time for Jaune to give her some 'tough' love to wake her up.

"Aunt Shizuka, wake up! You got work today and I have classes!" Jaune shouted walking near the bed.

"Aww, five more minutes…" Shizuka moaned in her sleep.

"Sorry, but we don't have the time so please get up!" Jaune begged shaking Shizuka rapidly and hard.

"Oh, this sure is a crazy roller coaster you like, Rika." Shizuka laughed.

"Dreaming about Rika again, huh. Fine, then I'll have to tell Rika that you've been lazy day and made me miss school and you being late on the job. She'll probably take away all those porn magazines in the trash." Jaune said playfully.

"Yeah, sure Jaune, tell her I said hi." Shizuka said with her hand up waving at him.

A few seconds later and the woman finally woke up throwing the bed sheets off and standing on the bed.

"No Rika, don't! Those are for my research!" Shizuka cried. She quickly realizes that it was all a trick and seeing her bedroom.

Shizuka is a very tall buxom woman, with ridiculous curves. Her physique is most pronounced by her humongous J-cup breasts. She has long blonde hair that extends down pass her waist, and hazel eyes. Several bangs of her hair comes down into her face, with two bangs come down at the sides running all the way down while also framing her face.

"Hey Jaune, that was mean." Shizuka punted.

"Well, it's your fault for-AAAAHHH?! Aunt Shizuka, where are your clothes?" Jaune asked blushing quickly covering his eyes.

Shizuka was confused of her nephew's reaction to just seeing her until she looks down at her body seeing herself to be fully nude with her breasts and pussy being exposed.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Shizuka screamed panicking trying to cover her body with her arms.

 **(School Parking Lot)**

"My, it sure was embarrassing letting my own nephew see me naked like that." Shizuka chuckled as she and Jaune exit the car.

Shizuka is now a white dress shirt with a brown skirt and a lab coat.

"I'm more surprised that you ended up sleeping naked after watching that movie last night." Jaune said. Now wearing his school unform.

"I got distracted, okay. I was going to put on my pajamas but the movie came back from the break and I kinda forgot." Shizuka defended herself.

"How could forget something so important like your pajamas?" Jaune asked with a sweatdrop.

"Enough about that, I think after school we celebrate!" Shizuka suggested.

"Celebrate, for what?" Jaune confused.

"For being here in Beacon Academy for a year since you moved in with me." Shizuka answered.

"Oh, it's been a year already?" Jaune asked surprise.

"That's right! Man, having you here has been a real fun than just me and Rika, especially with her being gone on her job most of the time but I'm glad she's doing well whenever she comes home. And your mom said I couldn't take care of you." Shizuka bragged sticking out her chests as they bounces a little.

"Well, mom did say that you were the one that needed to be taken care of." Jaune mocked.

"Hey, she just doesn't realizes that I got myself a job and I grown to be quite the woman!" Shizuka said, slapping her hands on her breasts making them jiggle.

"(Yeah, more woman than I realized when I first came here.)" Jaune thought looking at her aunt's massive boobs.

"Jaune!" A girl called out.

Jaune turn his head to a see girl running towards with a cheerful smile on her face.

She has red hair and green eyes, light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. She is tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon. She is wearing Beacon's school uniform for females. Breasts sizes: GG-cup.

"Hey, Pyrrha!" Jaune called out and she hugs as he returns the hug.

"How was your morning?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh, it was… interesting." Jaune answered nervous. Pyrrha can tell something it making Jaune blush like that.

"Oh, if it isn't Misses Arkios!" Shizuka teased.

"Stop calling us that like we're already married." Jaune said in an angry tone.

"It's okay Jaune, I don't mind." Pyrrha giggled.

"And you should not be encouraging her." Jaune said to Pyrrha.

"Come on Jaune, you two look so cute together it's like the universe brought you two together!" Shizuka giggled.

"That's putting it milely, we only dated for like two months." Jaune pointed out, still new to being in a relationship.

"Don't worry, we promised to take it one step at a time, plus summer is coming soon too." Pyrrha mentioned about summer.

"Oh, that's right! We promised your mom that we go visit her and your family this summer, I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees that I helped Jaune get his first girlfriend!" Shizuka said proudly, can't wait to rub it in her sister's face.

"I'm not sure the way you "helped" was a good things." Jaune said deadpan.

"But in a way she did helped us out to realizes our feeling for each other, and I glad for that." Pyrrha complimented.

"Oh, thank you, Pyrrha!" Shizuka thanked in a cute way.

"Well, we better get to class. Bye Aunt Shizuka." Jaune said walking away with Pyrrha.

"Farwell, Nurse Marikawa!" Pyrrha said waving goodbye.

"Have fun today you too, but not too much!" Shizuka teased making Jaune groan and Pyrrha giggles.

"Well, I better get to my office to start off the day." Shizuka excited making her way to the nurse's office.

Jaune and Pyrrha are seen walking together while holding hands showing everyone that they are couple, most people in the school are still having a hard time believing this since Pyrrha has been known as the bright-beautiful student in Beacon with grades in class and gym, she's even the captain of the school's martial art club. While Jaune was just a normal-like boy blinding in with the other student trying hard to get through classes, some think of him as a loser but he has good friends hanging out, so it's not all bad.

"Okay Jaune, what happened?" Pyrrha asked.

"What happened?" Jaune repeated confuse.

"I saw you were embarrassed when I asked you about your morning, that would mean something must've happened at your house." Pyrrha said, being a smart girl knowing how Jaune thinks since they were friends before becoming a couple.

"N-nothing happened." Jaune lied hiding his blushed cheeks.

"Jaune, I want the truth." Pyrrha's not giving up on this one.

"You can't handle the truth!" Jaune yelled a little.

"Really?" Pyrrha raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, and nothing you do will make me" Jaune's sentences was cut off when Pyrrha kiss him on the lips.

"How about that?" Pyrrha asked smirking.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Jaune gave in to the kiss and look around.

"But we're gonna have to talk on lunch time and… promise you won't laugh?" Jaune asked worry.

"I promised!" Pyrrha smiled.

 **(Lunch Break)**

"Hahahahaha! You s-seriously saw Miss. Marikawa naked when you tried to wake her up!" Pyrrha laughed, couldn't hold it in.

Jaune and Pyrrha are seen standing outside at the staircase having some private time together.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh!" Jaune cried.

"I'm sorry, it just Miss. Marikawa has always been known to be silly sometimes and can be a little airhead." Pyrrha said, calming herself down from the laughing.

"Yeah, my family would most likely be worried of her whenever she's on her own." Jaune mentioned.

"What about Rika, she's helping her out right?" Pyrrha asked.

"She is and she's a good person to hang out whenever she has some time off from her work." Jaune answered, wondering if Rika is doing okay at her job right now.

"What does she exactly?" Pyrrha asked curious.

"I… I'm not sure, haven't really gotten around to ask her." Jaune confessed, then he remembers something.

"Though I did see her coming home with two guns on her belt, maybe she's a cop." Jaune guessed.

"That would explained why Miss. Marikawa still has a home burning it down to the ground besides you to keep an eye on." A girl said.

Jaune and Pyrrha turn their heads to see two girls they know.

One is a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that graduates to dark red at the tips. She wears the school uniform topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Breasts sizes: D-cup.

The other girl is is a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye and face. Breasts sizes: B-cup.

"Ruby, Weiss, how are you two doing?" Jaune asked greeting them.

"Great, Weiss and I were just walking together, like BBFs!" Ruby said with her arm around Weiss's neck.

"Please don't make sound weird." Weiss sighed.

"So, you girls wanted to have some alone time too?" Jaune asked.

"Something like that, I actually wanted to check up on something in the library before heading back to class." Weiss explained.

"I tagged along because Yang is hanging out with Blake and Sun, and we happened to saw you guys on the way, so I thought about wanting to say hi." Ruby explained her reason.

"We were just talking about Jaune's morning, and it was funny." Pyrrha chuckled earning a glare from Jaune.

"Really, what happened?" Ruby asked.

"Sorry, not saying anything." Jaune denied Ruby to know.

"Oh come on, you can tell me!" Ruby begged.

Pyrrha laughs a bit seeing friends having fun, then she some banging sounds coming from behind her and turn around looking down seeing someone at the school gate shaking it, like he's trying to force his way in.

"Guys, there's someone at the gate." Pyrrha said getting the three's attention.

"Who could that be?" Jaune asked.

"Maybe it's a teacher being late?" Ruby guessed.

"No, all the teachers are here and accounted for unless he's a new staff member." Weiss informed.

They see three of the teachers going up to the gate going to see what's going on with the guy, one tried to push the man away telling to go somewhere else but the man didn't seem like he's listening and the next thing that happened made the kids feel scared and horror.

The man literally bit on the teacher's arm chewing through the flesh and blood squirting out as the teacher screams in pain and the dangerous man bit on his neck too.

"What the hell just happened!" Jaune asked scared.

"He… he just… killed that teacher…!" Weiss stuttered shock.

"No wait, look closely." Ruby pointed at the dead teacher rising and shown that his expression has changed completely.

The wound on his neck and arm is still there flesh and the skin has become lifeless color and his eyes all white. Then to their horror that "teacher" started attacking the other teacher as a female teacher ran away.

"Okay, am I the only one who just saw one dead guy making others walking dead too?" Jaune asked, begging himself that this is a dream.

"No Jaune, we're all seeing this." Pyrrha answered frighten.

"But that's impossible, there's no way they're turning into zo...zo…" Weiss became too scared to say the word.

"OUR SCHOOL IS BEING ATTACKED BY ZOMBIES?!" Ruby shouted in fear.

"Damn it, what's going on here? How is this even happening?" Jaune asked.

"We can worry about that later, we need to alert the school about this." Pyrrha suggested.

"I think that one who escaped was Vice-Principal Goodwitch, she's probably going to tell the Headmaster about this." Ruby reported.

"Good, then we better go see if we can help get the others to safety." Pyrrha said.

"I'll try calling the police." Weiss picked up her phone dialling in 911.

"How are so you still calm after seeing that?" Jaune asked, then he saw her fist clenching tightly and shaking. He realizes that Pyrrha is actually scared of seeing people dying right before her eyes trying to put up a brave face for the others.

"We better get moving if want to save as many lives as we can." Pyrrha said almost like she's sobbing.

"Yeah." Jaune agreed with new determination in his eyes.

* * *

 **KO a story has just been created and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **This is an AU story where there are no Grimm and Hunters with aura and nothing dangerous except zombies suddenly appearing out of nowhere and attacking the school. It is up to Jaune and friends to help save some of their friends and hopefully make it out if they don't want to become zombies themselves as Jaune slowly gains a harem.**

 **Hope you like Shizuka Marikawa from Highschool of the Dead anime being Jaune's aunt with Rika, just to let you know they're the only characters from the anime that will be in the story.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Surviving the Outbreak of the Dead**

"So, why exactly aren't we going back to class, Sun?" A blonde girl asked.

She's a fair-skinned young woman with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She wears Beacon Academy's uniform though she leaves the button shirt open revealing a low-cut yellow crop top with black flaming heart-shape symbol on the left breast in black. Breasts sizes: GG-cup.

"All you told us is that you had a gut feeling that something really bad is gonna happen, yet you don't even know what that is." A black hair girl said.

She's a fair-skinned young woman with amber eyes and long, wavy black hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head, she also wears purple eyeshadow in catseye style. She wears the female uniform of the academy. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"Yang, Blake, I always trust with my instinct warning me about something and this time it's going crazier than usual, meaning something is up and we got to be ready." Sun pointed out.

Sun is a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears the male uniform though wears the button shirt over his shoulder like a cape and his tie loosen for his neck because he doesn't like wearing these "neck-trappers" as he calls them.

"Well, how are we supposed to be ready if we don't even know what that is?" Yang asked her boyfriend again.

"ZOMBIES HAVE INVADED THE SCHOOL?! ZOMBIES HAVE INVADED THE SCHOOL?!"

"I think that answers your question." Blake said.

The three lovers turn to their right to see Ruby running fast with a major fear-looking on her face while Weiss is right behind her with her phone on her ear.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Yang asked sarcastically as she stops her younger sister from running.

"Yang, we got to get everyone out of the school right NOW!" Ruby shouted the last part.

"Is this about the "zombie attack" you were screaming about?" Blake asked, feeling a little scared for some reason.

"I knew something bad is happening." Sun muttered to himself.

"Okay, I think you've been watching too much TV at home." Yang stated, thinking Ruby is going crazy.

"Unfortunately, what she's saying is true because I was there to see it with Jaune and Pyrrha." Weiss said with a dead-serious expression.

"I even have proof if you don't believe me." Weiss showed the three a video of the incident earlier at the school gate.

They all became disguise and horror of seeing one man biting on one of the teachers and blood gushing out and staining the school ground and seeing the one dead teacher rising and started attacking the others while Glynda ran away as fast as she could.

"What the fuck…?" Yang gasped.

"That can't be real… can it?" Blake asked, begging the video is a fake.

Weiss didn't say anything and Ruby just hold on her mouth with her hands while the tears are streaming down trying to hold them back but failed.

"…Where are Jaune and Pyrrha?" Sun asked.

"We split up hoping to warn everyone faster and they managed something about going to the roof look how bad the situation is." Weiss informed.

"L-let's hope Miss Goodwitch got to the Headmaster in time." Ruby worried, then they we hear AP going off.

" _Attention students, this is Headmaster Ozpin with an emergency announcement."_

"Looks like she made it in time." Weiss said as Ruby sigh in relief.

 **(Nurse Office)**

Shizuka is seen sleeping on her desk with her giant boobs acting as her pillows, thinking about taking a quick nap before getting back to work, but her sleep was interrupted when Ozpin talk over the AP.

" _A horrible event has suddenly happened on our school ground, I want all students and teachers to evacuate the academy in an orderly fashion."_ Headmaster Ozpin announced.

"Huh, I wonder what's going on?" Shizuka asked herself, hoping that Jaune and Pyrrha are doing okay.

 **(With Jaune and Pyrrha)**

" _I repeat this is not a drill, all of you must leave the school now while you still can and… make sure every last one of you survives."_ Ozpin said before the sounds of screaming agonizing pain and flesh being tear off.

Then it went silent and a groaning sound is heard before the AP went dead. A second later everyone started to panic running for their lives shoving each other as most tried to save themselves from this death trap.

"It's already begun…" Jaune said.

"We already warned the classrooms we managed to get to, now we just have to get to the rooftop." Pyrrha said, Jaune nodded and they soon made their way up the stairs to the rooftop.

But just as they were about to head for the stairs, they see a man or once was a man walking toward them with the dangerous pale expression.

"Is that… Mister Port?" Jaune asked.

"Stand back, he's one of them now." Pyrrha said and charges at the zombie Port with a mighty kick to the stomach making him fall down, but he got back up.

"These things are really hard to knock down." Pyrrha backed away a little.

"Go for the head, if you smash the head they'll stay down!" Jaune informed.

However, when Pyrrha look back at Jaune for a moment the zombie Port charge at Pyrrha grabbing her by the shoulders and going in to bite her neck though she does her best to push his face back but finds that the zombie strength to more than she can handle.

"Get away from her!"

Suddenly something big and sharp pierce right through zombie Port's head from above and pulling him away from Pyrrha. The survivor is Ruby Rose herself holding a big scythe, panting like she just ran through a marathon as she looks down at the dead Port with the scythe still on his head, she slowly pulls it off and stumble back a little as she is surprise that she just killed someone.

"Pyrrha, you okay?" Jaune asked.

"I-I'm fine, thanks to Ruby." Pyrrha scared that she was about to die if Ruby haven't saved her at the last minute.

Ruby is standing at the same spot as she drops the scythe and her hands started shaking violently as the thought of killing someone, especially someone she knows with the blood that sprayed on her hands and on her cheek sinks in fearing that she may have turn in a murder and could end up hurting those around her too. However, those thoughts soon wash away when Jaune pull her in a hug for comfort knowing how Ruby is feeling right now.

"It's okay, Ruby, you didn't do anything wrong." Jaune said.

"B-but…"

"There was no other choice and Port was already gone too." Jaune pointed out as he strokes her hair with his hand.

"He's right, look at it this way, you freed his spirit from the torment of hurting others, I'm sure Mister Port would have agreed." Pyrrha said.

"O-okay, if you say so." Ruby nodded.

Ruby went to the nearby bathroom with Pyrrha to help wash off the blood on her hands and face, soon they came out seeing Jaune looking through the other weapons besides the scythe.

"Ruby where did you these?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, those… well, you see Weiss and I were running together and tried to calm down the panicking students, but it didn't work out and we got separated from the crowd. So, I tried to look for our other friends then I found these in the workshop classroom then I thought maybe we can use these to defend ourselves." Ruby explained.

"Well, I think it was a good action that took these, something tells me that no one will miss them." Jaune said as he picks up a sword and shield.

"I'm actually surprises that the workshop has weapons like these." Pyrrha admitted.

"They probably belong to Mister Oobleck, him with history and all." Ruby guessed.

"(What kind of a history teacher bring weapons to school?)" Jaune thought asked.

"Alright, Pyrrha and I were just about to head to the roof. You want to come along?" Jaune asked Ruby, figure the better chances of survival is with more people.

"Sure, I'll help out in anyway I can." Ruby nodded.

"I hope the city is doing better than here." Jaune said.

 **(Rooftop)**

Now we're back to the present of where Jaune and the two girls are on the rooftop with some zombies around, luckily, none of the notice the three as they quietly walk to the fence of the roof to see what's going on outside of the school.

"…Or not…" Jaune gasped as he, Pyrrha, and Ruby see the city is also in chaos with the streets being filled with cars as some are broken from a crash they did and smoke coming out of some buildings.

"No way… everything was just fine this morning, right?" Ruby asked, scared of the scene.

"The zombie from the school gate must've gone to other people outside and it's spreading fast." Pyrrha feared.

The three heard noises coming from above them and strong wind that nearly blew Ruby as Jaune and Pyrrha grabs on to her, looking up to see some helicopters flying over the school and heading off to the city.

"Oh, thank goodness we're safe!" Ruby cheered.

"No, I don't think we're here for rescuing us." Jaune stated which ended Ruby's cheering and become confuse.

"He's right, those are Special Defense forces, they're probably here on a special mission, they're not even here to deal with the zombies." Pyrrha explained, glaring at the helicopters.

"But… if they're not here to save us then what are they here for?" Ruby asked worry.

"Look, let just worry about keeping ourselves alive." Jaune said.

Knowing how dangerous everything is going on right now, with this sudden zombie outbreak the people like everyone in the school will became scared, so scared in fact that they'll turn on each other and abandon them just to survive on their own. Some no longer friends, their minds will go crazy trying to figure out that this is all a dream but knew this is the harsh reality, and some would become crazy to go killing others. It's total chaos the more Jaune thinks about it.

 **(Gym)**

"No, no, fuck no… this can't be happening!" One teen freaked out as he and his basketball team are surround by zombies

"Cardin, what do we do now?" Number 4 asked.

The only response he got was Cardin screaming like a scared little girl and running to the exit only to meet more zombies, they grab Cardin biting through his flesh as he screams begging for his team to help him. However, the team were too scared to do anything and did the only thing they could do, run away like cowards while Cardin gets eaten alive and becomes another zombie.

 **(Random Hallway)**

Two girls who are best friends are seen running together while holding hands declaring their friendship will help them through this mess, truly believing these blood zombies won't destroy the bond they have for each other. However, that quickly change when one of the girls got caught by one zombie and asked her best friend to help her, but her personality suddenly change and kicked the girl to let go of her hand so she can escape by herself.

Then she got hit in the face by karma when more appeared cutting off her escape route, she pointlessly begs the zombies to leave her alone and now finding herself getting eaten as her life started flashing before her eyes. In one final thought, she regrets betraying her best friend and hopes she can forgive her.

 **(Another Hallway)**

"No way, man. This isn't real. This can't be real…" A man with a red afro said repeatedly as he walks through the hallway with zombies and students running around screaming.

He soon makes his way to an open window.

"Yeah… this is nothing but a dream, one crazy dream. But I'll wake up soon, time to wake up." The afro man jumped out the window and fall to the ground resulting in death with a splash-breaking sound.

 **(Back with Jaune's group)**

"Oh no, Aunt Shizuka is probably still at her nurse office, we got do go save her!" Jaune panicked.

"Don't worry, I promise we'll get to your aunt. We're going to save as many people as we can." Pyrrha determined.

"Huh, I don't think going back down is an option…" Ruby said.

"What makes you say that?" Jaune asked, then he got his answer when he saw the zombies walking around blocking the way to the stairs and some more are coming from it.

"There's too many of them to get to the stairs." Ruby pointed out the obvious.

Jaune quickly look around to see if there's anywhere else they can go and saw the upper storage.

 **(Music-Naruto Series Battle Theme)**

"Quick, we'll take those stairs and block them!" Jaune pointed at the storage room.

"Alright, that will have to do for now." Pyrrha said as she ready her own shield and short sword.

"Let's go!" Jaune said.

Without being told twice, he and the girls charge at the roof storage while slashing some zombies along the way. Ruby uses the long reach of her scythe to slash at the zombies in halves, Pyrrha bash them with her shield and stabs them in the head and kicks two away then perform a double front flip over some, and Jaune powers through some with his shield and slashes at a few. But one grabs his leg almost making him trip, as it was about to bite his leg Pyrrha stab it with the sharp edge of her shield and kicks it away.

 **(Music End)**

"Thanks." Jaune smiled.

"Anytime." Pyrrha kissed him on the cheek and they resume running until they all made their way up.

Jaune quickly open the storage seeing a bunch of desks inside.

"Come on, we'll use these to make a wall!" Jaune ordered.

They start stacking the desks together and tying them together with some strong, stretchable rope they also found to hold them together, making this place a temporary base until they can think of what to do next.

"I just hope Aunt Shizuka is alright." Jaune worried.

"Well, if she's still in her nurse office then I'm her "they" will help her." Pyrrha assured.

"Wait, they?" Ruby confused of what Pyrrha meant.

"I think she means Nora and Ren, since their class are the closet." Jaune explained.

"Oh, I hope they and all our other friends are doing okay." Ruby said.

"We can only hope, Ruby. For now, let us rest and then we'll think about how to make our way back inside." Pyrrha suggested.

"Good idea, it'll be short, but we'll need all the energy we can get." Jaune stated.

Jaune looks toward the horizon through the metal bars of the fence, seeing the sun is minutes away about to set down, something like was meant to be enjoyable but all the Arc boy can think of is if he and everyone close to him will every make it out alive or made get turn into zombies. Sure, he's scared, Ruby and Pyrrha are scared too, but he knew that he can't let fear take over him now because he needs to be strong for them if they are ever going to make it out of this mess including the others like his aunt and his friends.

While everything around him is being consume in darkness and chaos, Jaune would not let give up hope even if it cost him his life.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **So, yeah everything is pretty much fucked up in the sudden zombie rising slowly increasing in numbers while almost everyone in the whole school going coco crazy in the head and getting eaten to become another zombie. Few people are going to get out of this school and let's all hope that Jaune's group is one of them as he'll meet up with some of his friends and probably a few more joining him.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gather Together to Fight the Dead!**

"Hey, I see one up ahead." Sun whispered to his girlfriends as he spotted one zombie near the lockers.

"Alright, let's go smash the head so it'll stay down." Yang said as she was about to crack her fists, but Blake stops her.

"Hold on, there's something I want to check first." Blake said.

Sun and Yang were confused of what exactly did Blake wanted to check on, but they also knew about Blake's curiosity of a cat won't stop for anything unless she makes sure of it herself. Blake slowly picks up one of wet towels on a bucket of water that is right next to them and threw it at the zombie on the face though it seems to have not notice the towel on its head in the slightest.

"Just as I thought, the zombies to have lots most of their senses as they don't even react to what hit their bodies." Blake analyzed.

"Okay, so their brains are dead of thoughts and other stuff?" Yang guessed.

"Actually, I think they do have one sense that they can only respond to." Blake said before taking another towel and threw it hard at the locker, the zombie turns to the locker and just walks to it.

"Huh, it went for the locker?" Sun confused.

"Not really, it went there because of the sound it heard which is the only thing they have and as Yang said their brains are dead so they're just literally mindless monsters." Blake corrected and explained.

"You know, I kinda wonder if the police have watched horror movies." Yang joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I don't think we'll be getting help from the police or the Special Forces." Blake said.

"What makes you say that?" Yang confused.

"Seriously, Yang? Have you not consider with more zombies in the school that some of them have left to the city and are causing chaos everywhere? That would mean the policemen are already trying to deal with the situation in the city that no one would come to the school, and I'm sure the Special Forces are having problems on their end too." Blake explained.

"Shit, I didn't even think about that." Yang cursed himself.

"Okay, so our situation is worse, but we still got to survive together and see if when can find our friends." Sun said, his girlfriends nodded, and they slowly walk away doing their best not to make a sound.

 **(With Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ruby)**

"Are the zombies still out there?" Ruby asked.

"Yep, some are trying to get through, but nothing happens so far." Jaune reported looking over their desked fence.

"I just hope Weiss, Yang, and everyone are okay." Ruby worried.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they are fine and are doing their best to survive." Pyrrha assured, though hope that she is right.

"Hey, I gonna try to call Rika, hopefully the zombies haven't damage the signals for our scrolls." Jaune said as he just the phone button on Rika Minami and he hears ringing.

"Please pick up, please pick up." Jaune whispered begging that Rika answer the call.

" _Jaune, is that you?"_ A woman's voice asked.

"Rika! Oh, thank god, I wasn't sure if you were gonna answer." Jaune sighed in relief as the girls are happy to hear that.

" _From the way you sound just now, something seriously bad is happening at your school, right?"_ Rika guessed.

"Well, yeah… you may not believe this but"

" _Zombies are attacking everyone and turning them into zombies too."_ Rika finished Jaune's sentence much to his shock.

"What… how do you know?" Jaune asked.

 **(With Rika)**

"Because that's what happening to where I am right now." Rika revealed before fired a bullet from a sniper gun getting three zombies in the head.

Rika is a tanned female with purple hair. It is shown that she wears a black combat suit with a bulletproof vest. Also, she is shown to be wearing a white choke collar along with shooting glasses. Breasts sizes: DD-cup.

" _Wait… what?! There are more zombies out there?!"_ Jaune gasped.

"Hope, and more keep coming the more we take down and it's really becoming annoying." Rika angered before shooting at the zombies again.

" _Oh my god, it's even worst than I thought…"_ Jaune said.

"Okay, where are you right now?" Rika asked.

" _I'm on the school rooftop at the storage house. I'm with Pyrrha and Ruby as well."_ Jaune answered.

"Okay, listen up kid: when you get the chance to make a run for it, go find your aunt Shizuka to drive you and as many survivors as you find to a bus and get out there." Rika instructed.

" _Okay, but what about you, me and Shizuka will be worry about you."_ Jaune asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be right with you guys as soon as I can and kill some zombies while I'm at it. I'm an except sniper of the Special Assault Team, after all." Rika bragged.

" _Now I REALLY want to know what exactly is your job."_ Jaune said.

"I promise I'll tell you all about it when we meet up, you better promise you and Shizuka stay alive by then." Rika chuckled as she fired three more shoots at the zombies.

 **(Back with Jaune's Group)**

"Alright, see you soon, I hope." Jaune said before hanging up.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Ruby asked.

"From the sound of her confident, I'm sure she'll be fine though it'll probably take some time for her to meet us." Jaune answered.

"But right now, we need to focus on getting out of this school along with any survivors we can find." Jaune stated.

"Agree, the best place to go right now might be the teacher's room which I hope has less zombies there to worry about." Pyrrha suggested.

"Sounds good, I'll text Yang about it." Ruby said as she quickly sent a message to Yang as Jaune did the same for Shizuka.

"Okay, I think we rested long enough, it's time we make our way to the others." Jaune said as the girls agreed.

 **(Nurse Office)**

"Okay, now where did I put those medicines?" Shizuka asked herself as she looks around her desk.

"Would you hurry up already? The Zombie Apocalypse is upon us and I do NOT want to become the undead." A girl said impatient.

She's a young woman with fair skin, short orange hair and turquoise eyes. She wears the standard school uniform with black crew socks instead of the usual tights. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Don't rush me, I need to be prepared as much as I can." Shizuka snapped.

"We understand, but Nora is right that we have hurry we have to find our friends and think of a plan to get out of the school." A boy pointed out.

He's a young man with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. He wears the male school uniform.

"You think Jaune will be okay, Ren?" Nora asked, worry for her friend.

"Don't worry, he's with Pyrrha who was the four-time champion in a fighting tournament, so I'm sure he's in safe hand." Ren assured.

"That's right, the Arkos couple will make it through!" Shizuka believed, then her large boobs suddenly vibrate, and she move her hand between them to pull out her scroll.

"Oh, it's a text message from Jaune!" Shizuka cheered.

"At least we know he's okay." Nora sighed in relief as Ren agrees.

"He said that we should meet at the teacher's room." Shizuka read through the text.

"Then that's where we'll go, hopefully there'll be less zombies." Ren hoped.

"Don't worry, my handsome lotus, I'm break their legs if they ever try to get near you!" Nora promised.

"I think smashing their brains would be more effective, but thanks." Ren smiled before kissing her on the cheek which made her giggled.

"Oh, I always knew you two would be great together." Shizuka commented.

Then the moment got ruined when few zombies managed break down the door alerting the three as Shizuka screams in fear.

"Oh no, you don't!" Nora glared reaching out for a sledgehammer that she carries on her back and slams it down on one zombie smashing its head completely.

Ren grabs a metal pole to use it as a fighting staff and swings it below the zombies' feet to make them trip and he stabs one through the head, he can tell that the zombies are having a hard time getting up which work to his advantage as he jumps over and throws sharp knives on their heads.

"It's a good thing I grabbed those from the cafeteria when the zombies started appearing." Ren said as Nora killed the last zombie.

"Okay, I think we're in the clear." Nora said.

Unfortunately, Nora wasn't paying attention to a zombie that grabs her arms.

"Hey!" Nora struggled to push the zombie off.

"Nora?!" Ren gasped hoping to get to her, but then two more zombies came in blocking his path.

"Oh dear…" Shizuka gulped, hoping for someone to come help them.

And her prayer has been answered when a girl jumps in smacking the zombie on Nora away with a wooden bokken and strike the other zombies that were going after Ren as well.

"Is everyone alright?" The girl asked.

"Saeko Busujima?" Ren shocked.

He girl now known as Saeko has long, straight and shiny purple hair along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose, blue eyes and sizable breasts. She is quite tall for a Japanese girl and her relatively long limbs and has shiny pink lips. She wears the female Beacon Academy uniform. Breasts sizes: D-cup.

"Whoa, you're that super chick who's really good at fighting in the Kendo Club." Nora rememberd hearing about her.

"Captain, to be exact, but I think we should worry about getting to safety." Saeko pointed out.

"She's right, you ready, Nurse Marikawa?" Ren asked.

"Y-Yeah, I think I got everything I need." Shizuka nodded.

"We're heading for the teachers' room; we're meeting our friends there." Ren explained to Saeko.

"Alright, guess I'm coming with you guys, if that's okay?" Saeko asked.

"In a crazy crisis like this, the more the merrier!" Nora said with her sledgehammer ready.

The four steps outside and see some zombies blocking the path they need to go.

"I'll take the lead, you two fight hard and Nurse stay close to us and don't get separate." Saeko said.

"Right!" Ren, Nora, and Shizuka agreed and they charge toward the zombies.

 **(With Weiss)**

"Okay, according to Neptune's text, he should be at the workshop classroom." Weiss said as she stands in front of a classroom door.

Weiss knock on the door three times.

"Does the carpet marches the drapes?" A boy asked.

"Of course not, you dult!" Weiss answered and the door opens to reveal the boy.

He's a teenage boy with tan skin, dark-blue eyes and messy light-blue hair in the form of an undercut. He wears a pair of yellow-tinted goggles typically worn on his forehead and the Beacon school uniform.

"Weiss, I'm so glad you're safe!" The boy hugged Weiss which she didn't mind.

"I'm glad to see you too, Neptune." Wiess hugged back her boyfriend and they share kissing moment for a few seconds before entering the classroom.

"Oh good, the Ice Queen is here." A girl joked.

"Nice to see you too, Coco." Wiess agreed sarcastically as she hates that nickname.

Coco is a teenage girl with fair skin, short dark-brown hair and dark-brown eyes that is cover by her black wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts as a dark brown and transitions to caramel. She wears her school uniform in a different way like the brown long-sleeve shirt is tied around her waist and a black fancy-looking hat. Breasts sizes: EE-cup.

"I tell ya, this zombie outbreak thing is really getting worse when I was running around with Velvet before coming here. Oh, Velvet is here, by the way." Coco pointed at the girl at another desk.

"Hello." She greeted.

Velvet has long, brown hair and brown eyes. She wears the female school uniform. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"You seem to be busy." Weiss noticed how Velvet is tinkering with some of the power tools.

"It helps me stay calm and I've been thinking to getting ourselves weapons to fight off the zombies though I can only work with what we have here." Velvet said before putting the final touches.

"Okay, it's done." Velvet said showing the new tool she invented.

"That looks like two drills put together?" Weiss confused a little.

"One of them is actually a nail shooter with a little combination of a power drill that can not only fire nails at a 100 mph, but the nails also spin fast too which will drill right through the zombies' skulls." Velvet explained proudly.

"Impressive, you and Ruby would make great partners in weapons making." Weiss commented.

"Thanks, though I'm more into taking pictures but you can't be a one-trick pony when surviving the sudden zombie apocalypse." Velvet said.

"Hey, I managed to get my hands on this, figured it would work better for you." Coco tossed a rapier sword to Weiss.

"You have been taken fencing lessons, right?" Coco asked.

"Of course, I'm the number Fencer in the school." Weiss bragged.

"Guys, there are some zombies about to come here." Neptune alerted.

"Then we better get moving elsewhere." Weiss said.

"Any ideas on where to go?" Velvet asked.

"I got a text from Ruby saying to meet her and the others to the teachers' room. That's where we'll go." Weiss informed.

"Then we better get going now, more are coming this way!" Neptune freaked out.

Weiss told him to open the door on her signal, once she and Velvet were in position, Neptune opens the door letting some of the zombies in and Velvet starts shooting the nails right in their head while Weiss slashes at the other zombies and cutting off their legs making them fall on the ground.

"I'm so glad this sword is real." Weiss said before stabbing one zombie through the head.

"Come on, let's get moving." Coco said after smacking a zombie away with two hammers tied together into a nun-chuck style with spikes on the head. And Neptune stabbed a zombie away with a trident which he explains it's from Professor Oobleck's class.

Once the path was clear path, Weiss's group started running as fast as they could as they don't want to be overrun with zombies and taking the quickest way they know on getting to the teachers' room.

 **(With Jaune's Group)**

"Okay, we're ready!" Jaune said as he and Pyrrha hold the hose together.

"Make sure to aim straight at them!" Ruby said standing near the wheel ready to turn on the water.

They nodded and Pyrrha cut the rope that was holding the desk together with her sword just as the zombie were about to burst in.

"NOW!" Jaune shouted.

Ruby quickly turn the wheel and water started coming out big and strong as Jaune and Pyrrha hold the hose still enough to push the zombies off the staircase as they fall.

"Alright, I think we're good." Jaune called out and Ruby turns the water off.

"Our path is clear, now we can go!" Pyrrha pointed out.

Soon, the three runs down the stairs and made their way back inside while being careful of running into zombies.

Three groups in the school are heading to the same location as planned with determination in each of their eyes, the determination of survival.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Looks like everyone are doing their best to make through the school filled zombies as they all head toward the location that was planned by Jaune who also got the plan to escape the bus from Rika, let's hope she'll get through the horde of zombies to make it back to Jaune and Shizuka. The future group are about to join together for the epic survival against the zombies and will need to work as one in order to stay alive or die becoming one of them too.**

 **And hope you like that I have added one more Highschool of the Dead character, Saeko Busujima in the story as she is one of my favorite female characters of the anime besides Shizuka and Rika.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shocking News of the Dead**

Neptune, Weiss, Coco, and Velvet are seen hiding behind a corner looking out for more zombies as they can there are only two of them as one is walking slowly near the lockers and the other staring at a window, Weiss is carefully dipping a towel into a bucket of water while observing the zombie near the lockers.

"Hey Weiss, what's the hold up. I thought we needed to get moving." Coco asked whispering.

"There's something about the zombies I want to check out first." Weiss said, she threw the wetted towel at the zombie that's staring at the window landing on its head, yet the zombie did nothing as it couldn't even feel the towel touching his head.

"See that, the zombie didn't react to the wet towel I threw meaning that most of their senses a human would have died when they became zombies like their eyes as they can't see a damn thing." Weiss explained.

"Okay, so they're literally brain dead, but they're still super strong and won't stay less their heads are blown off." Coco stated.

"Hold on, when you said, "most of their senses" are dead does that mean there is one that still works?" Velvet asked.

"That's why I'm using these towels for." Weiss said as she wets another little towel and throws it hard at the locker making a little bang sound that got the two zombies' attention and they start clawing on the locker.

"Yep, the only thing these things sense are sounds meaning they'll respond to anything that make noise for them to follow." Weiss clenched.

"Well, glad we were able to solve that little mystery and now I really like to get out of here before we get caught by either the zombies or anyone who's still alive have become psychopaths." Neptune pointed out whispering.

"Yeah, we better get moving to the teacher room on the first floor. They'll probably be some zombies along the stairway, so let's take them out quick." Velvet suggested and the others nodded as they quickly make their way to the stairs.

 **(With Saeko, Nora, Ren, and Shizuka)**

"Hey, could you guys slow down, please! I can't keep up like this!" Shizuka complained as she and others are running through the hallway though it's a little difficult for the school nurse.

"Well, that's what you get for trying to dress fancy with the skirt and high-heels. Seriously, what's up with that?" Nora asked and Saeko push one zombie that was coming at them with her wooden sword and Nora smashes the head with her sledgehammer.

"Saeko, how come you're not killing them like you did before. Wouldn't be easy to make sure they stay down for good?" Nora asked.

"Believe me, I would do it without a second thought, but these zombies come on pacts and they're a lot stronger as you have experienced it." Saeko explained.

"That's true, even if we lessen the numbers of zombies there's no telling if they'll come together." Ren added.

"Well, at least we're wearing clothing that gets in the way of sampling running away." Nora looked back at Shizuka.

"Hey, these are my working clothes I wear every day for my nurse job!" Shizuka said then she suddenly trips over from the bottom length of her skirt falling face-first on the floor causing the others to stop.

"See, I told you so." Nora said.

"Not now, Nora." Ren stated they have more important things to do right now.

Shizuka sits up almost like she's about to cry but try her best to keep herself calm, then Saeko kneels down on Shizuka's level grab the skirt ripping from the bottom to the top exposing a line of her purple panties.

"AHH?! Are you crazy?!" Shizuka gasped.

"There, that way you won't have to worry about tripping anymore." Saeko stated as she gets up.

"But… but this skirt is pure cotton all the way from Italy! And it was a gift too!" Shizuka explained.

"I heard you have a nephew who goes here, tell me: is your clothes more important than his life?" Saeko asked which made Shizuka shock thinking about Jaune.

For as far as she can remember, Jaune has always been precious to her and if anything were to happen to him in some way, she would drop everything and rush to Jaune's aide in a matter of a heartbeat.

"You're right, I promise my sister that I watch out for Jaune like he was my own… okay, let's keep going!" Shizuka determined as she stands up.

"(This Jaune boy must be really something to get a clumsy nurse like her taking things serious.)" Saeko thought and then the group a what sounds like a gunshot.

"That's coming from the facticity room." Ren pointed out.

"But isn't that where Jaune said to go to?" Nora asked a little nervous.

"Then we better get moving!" Saeko said as they start running.

 **(With Weiss's Group)**

Velvet is sitting on one knee in front of the group shooting down the zombies one or two nails at a time and few more are coming.

"Damn it, I thought there would be less zombies here." Neptune freaked out.

"Life can disappoint anyone like this, so just shut the fuck up and help Velvet deal with the ones here." Coco ordered before smacking down a zombie with her weapon.

"Hey Weiss, I'm almost out of ammo and the rest are in your bag." Velvet informed before shot down another zombie.

"Okay." Weiss quickly reached into the bag she's been carrying for the ammo, then she saw a shadow coming on her left. She turns to see another zombie is right next to her from the corner.

"AAAAAAHHHHH?!" Weiss screamed so loud; it can be heard from outside where Saeko's group are crossing the bridge to the other building of the school.

"Weiss?!" Neptune turned to see a zombie coming to Weiss she tries to reach for her rapier, but then she fell on her butt and crawl away.

"Get… get away… get away from me!" Weiss cried as the zombie reach its dirty hands toward her, her hand finally grabs the rapier and starts stabbing the zombie multiple times while screaming in fear and some blood dripping on her though she was too scared to even notice.

Neptune saw how Weiss is freaking out and quickly push the zombie away with his trident before grabbing her hand with the rapier to stop the stabbing motion.

"Weiss. Weiss, it's okay now. You got him." Neptune said trying to calm Weiss down and just in time as Jaune and Saeko's group have met up to the teacher room.

"Weiss!" Ruby gasped.

"About damn time you guys got here!" Coco said.

"Less talking, more killing zombies!" Nora excited.

"Just make sure there aren't any more coming this way." Jaune said before they started taking out the zombies near the room and double seeing there are no more zombies heading this way.

"The area is secured." Ren reported.

"Oh, Jaune, I was so worried that something happened to you, but I'm glad you're not a zombie!" Shizuka hugged Jaune's face into her breasts.

"Uh, it's good to see you doing well too, Aunt Shizuka." Jaune said though a little embarrass from the hug.

"Weiss, are you okay?" Ruby asked checking on her friend.

"I… I'm fine… just need to… center myself or whatever…" Weiss said as they can see the fear still in her eyes and looking at herself in a mirror that she's covered in blood.

"Come on, let see if we can get you clean up." Neptune helped Weiss stand up and everyone saw the door to the teacher room is opening, they thought it could be another zombie.

"Oh, thank goodness you're all safe!" Glynda sighed in relief, revealing herself and everyone calms down.

"Glynda! You're safe!" Shizuka cheered and got smack in the head by Glynda.

"Quiet! We don't want more zombies coming with you shouting!" Glynda scolded and gestures everyone to come inside.

Once all the group are inside, Glynda lock the door and look out through the blinds of the window making sure there aren't anymore more zombies coming, once she gave the okay everyone felt relief and began resting even though it may only be for a little while. They were even surprise to already found Sun, Yang, and Blake being in the teacher room too as they got here a little early than the others.

"Yang! Oh, I'm so glad you're safe!" Ruby hugged her big sister.

"Me too, little sis, I was SO afraid that I would never see you again." Yang smiled as she returns the hug.

"We figured that you would bring others here, but never this many." Blake pointed out the large group.

"Guest you could say it was destiny that we found each other." Ren stated.

"I'm just glad everyone is okay from all this… death uprising." Pyrrha said.

"To be honest, I'm surprise you got here safely, Miss Goodwitch. Weren't with Headmaster Ozpin?" Jaune wondered about that.

"…Before the zombies broke into the office, Headmaster Ozpin showed me a secret passageway that got me to the other side of the school. Unfortunately, Ozpin didn't make it as he made himself a shield for my escape." Glynda explained with a single tear about drip from her face.

Everyone went silent, all those who goes to Beacon Academy or who were once students there knew how much of a man Ozpin was; he was a kind man who's always willing to help anyone in need including the poor and want to give everyone a chance to walk their own path toward the future, he had wisdoms that were decades ahead of himself like he experienced things before anyone and shares them to others even listening to other people's problems.

Ozpin was one of the most or the kindest man in the world, most of the students in the teacher room can remember meeting Ozpin either in the hallway or somewhere else outside of school giving them good advice.

"Then we better make sure his death was not in vein." Jaune determined, shocking Glynda a bit and Sun smirks as he pound his fist to his palm.

"Aunt Shizuka, it looks like you won't be needing your car anymore." Jaune said.

"Huh?" Shizuka confused.

"Think about it, your car isn't big enough to carry all of us, so we'll be a bigger ride." Jaune pointed out.

"I agree, we can use the buses we used for field trips or whenever one of the clubs have a big event coming." Saeko agreed.

"But don't we need the keys for one of the buses?" Coco asked.

"I can hotwire it." Sun volunteered.

"That won't be necessary since I have one key for one of the buses, which should be big enough for all of us." Glynda revealed holding the key in her hand.

"Well, at least we haven an escape plan once we're all rested." Weiss said as looks like a little clearer on the face.

"You feeling okay now, Weiss?" Ruby asked concern.

"I'm still shaken up from before, but I won't let it stop me from surviving with my friends." Weiss grinned.

"Any plan on where we're going exactly?" Neptune asked.

"Well, first we're going to see if our families are okay if the zombies haven't gotten to them. We'll start with the families that are closest to here and pick up anyone who needs help too." Jaune explained the plan so far.

"We can also find a new place to stay for a while and we'll need to make sure have enough supplies for a long road trip including getting more weapons if we need to." Velvet added.

"Okay, once we're all ready we should head out as soon as possible." Jaune nodded and notice Pyrrha staring at something with a frightening look on her face.

"Pyrrha, what's wrong?" Jaune asked and look to where Pyrrha is staring and his eyes widen.

Soon, everyone started seeing what the couples are seeing as it's the TV of the teacher room that it was probably left on earlier by another teacher before the zombies appearing, Saeko quickly grabs the remote and turn the volume up for everyone to hear and see what's going on.

" _As you all no doubt experience not too long ago that this sudden appearance of these… zombies, I know that's hard to believe but even I seen them, and the police are doing their best to handle the outbreak."_ The newswoman reported with policemen behind her.

"Outbreaks? What outbreaks?" Jaune asked freaking out.

"It's just as I feared, the zombies are spreading faster than what's been happening here." Weiss mentioned in fear.

"You mean… like outside the city?" Nora asked as Ren holds her.

" _A total of 10,000 have suffered through this unknown disease and-oh my, I think something is happening."_ The camera moved to where two body bags are being move to an ambulance truck raising up, but they go back down when the police shot their heads.

As the newswoman was about to say more of the scene, she become scare as she reports something is coming out of the trees and seem to be walking toward her, the camera drop to the ground though the others were able to see one zombie go after a policeman and the broadcast was cut off.

"Oh man, that's nuts…" Sun commented.

"If has been happening before then haven't we heard about this?" Yang asked.

"It's because they don't want to cause a panic, they're trying to handle the situation the best they can without getting everyone freak out otherwise panic can cause chaos." Blake explained.

"Just like those Dead Rising video games Sun and I played. Only this is real." Neptune feared.

"Wait, what about what's going on outside the city?" Ruby asked, referring to other news in other countries.

Soon, the answer was spoken to them when Saseko changed the channel to other news channels and they were in complete shock that Japan isn't the only country suffering through this zombie outbreak, but probably the world too as they see reports and pictures of more zombies around.

"No way, none of it was like this when I checked the internet this morning." Velvet shocked.

"To think those fucking dead creeps can cause this much damage in a few hours." Coco clutched her fists.

"This is so MESS UP?!" Yang slammed her fists on a desk like she's trying to break it.

"Yang Xiao Long, breaking school property isn't going to solve anything." Glynda scolded.

"We're all shock and angry of what's happening to the world, but right now the only thing can do is get out of this school together." Blake stated stroking Yang's hair gentle.

"She's right, these zombies can't be stop by normal means except for destroying the heads and I don't think any medical knowledge will be of help to us either." Weiss pointed out.

"Plus, the sun is setting, if we wish to move away from here, I believe now would be the time." Ren pointed out.

"He's right, we need to move… now." Jaune determined as everyone pack their stuff and grabbed their weapons as they ready themselves to fight through more zombies getting to the bus.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Alright, the whole gang is finally together having to relax a little in the teacher room until they saw the horrible news on the TV about more zombies appearing in other locations than just their city which worries them about the world ending. But they're not giving up hope as they are now more determined to survive with each other and helping others along the way after they get themselves out of the school alive.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bus Ride to Freedom from the School of Death!**

Jaune and the group are slowly walking through the hallway as some lean close to the wall to peek over the corner to check if there are zombies around, when there are two or three Saeko and Ren both being quick takes them out before moving on.

"Just out of curiosity, Miss Goodwitch…?" Nora looked to the now former Vice-Principal.

"No, this school doesn't have a self-destruction button that will blow up the whole school." Glynda answered knowing what she's thinking, Nora sigh of disappointment.

"Though it would be cool to have something like that right about now." Sun said rubbing his chin.

"Yeah, that will 'schooled' them." Yang punned and everyone groans.

The group carefully walk down the stairs and they see the exit where the buses are and some zombies in the way.

"The buses are right out there; we need to distract them." Jaune whispered.

"Can't we just fight them and make a break for it to the bus?" Nora asked.

"No, we don't know if there are more zombies around." Ruby pointed out.

"She's right, if they overpower us with numbers then it's the end for us." Pyrrha agreed.

"Hmm, I think a simple noise or two would get them distracted long enough for us to make it to the door." Ren planned.

"Let's make sure it's loud enough to draw in most of them." Saeko said.

"How about one of us go over there and place this phone on one spot, then I'll that phone making it ring loud for the zombies to approach it." Velvet planned and showing the phone in her hand.

"Where did you get that?" Weiss asked.

"I found it in the hallway while me and Coco were heading for the workshop classroom before." Velvet answered.

"Really, I also found these nun-chucks and me and the girls were running." Sun showed his nun-chucks making sure not to make a sound with them.

"Okay, Ren, you go over there and place the phone. When you get back to us, Velvet will call it and get the zombies away." Jaune placed Ren the task of the phone.

"He can do it, he's from a family of ninja." Nora grinned.

"Well, she's not entirely wrong." Ren shrugged before going on his mission.

Ren quietly make his way to the spot where Velvet said walking past the zombies as they don't notice him because of their lost for sight, he made his way to the spot and was about to put the phone on the floor.

"AAAAAAHHHH?!" A person screamed.

Ren, Jaune, and the others all turn to see the person who scream was a guy swinging a long metal pole smacking a zombie away.

"Is that… Mercury?" Neptune shocked.

"And there's Emerald with some other students." Shizuka pointed at.

The one named Mercury is a young man with a pale, well-built young man with silver eyes and hair. Wearing Beacon Academy school uniform.

And girl next to him is Emerald. She's a young woman with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green with a straight fringe and bangs as well as two long locks on each side in the back. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

Ren accidentally drop the phone making a little noise that got some zombies' attention to the boy.

"Oh no, Ren!" Nora gasped.

"So much for sneaking around." Blake sighed.

"I was never one to do things quietly." Yang shrugged.

"No choice then, let's charge through!" Jaune charged ramming two zombies with the shield.

The others follow his lead as most battle the zombies while Shizuka stay close with Velvet and Coco to protect her, Nora smashes the zombies out of the way to get to Ren while he imaple two zombies in the head with the knives given to him by Velvet. They cleared the area of zombies taking a little break as they look to the other group.

"I see you're having trouble as well." Jaune panted a bit.

"Really? I thought they wanted to sit down and have a nice cup of tea." Mercury joked.

"Will you cool, Merc, we should be thankful we found more survivors." Emerald scolded him.

"I take it you guys were thinking of taking the bus too." Saeko guessed.

"Yeah, we didn't even bother getting the key because I can hotwire the thing." Emerald explained.

"Normally, I would scold you for having such skills like that, but I don't think it even matters at this point." Glynda said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Uh, guys… there's a lot more zombies out there." Ruby alerted looking out through the glass door seeing dozens of zombies walking slowly around the yard and the buses.

"Fucking great, as if things weren't difficult getting through them inside." Coco grunted.

"What do we do now?" Velvet asked.

"We got no choice; we'll stand close together and charge through those undead freaks all the way to the bus!" Jaune pointed his sword at the zombies.

"But which bus, I mean one of them could have less gas." Mercury pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure all the buses have their tanks filled upon returning here." Neptune said, he looks to Weiss and she nods meaning he is right.

"We'll go for the closest bus, now let's go!" Jaune shouted as everyone follow his lead and charging through the zombies.

Jaune keeps the shield in front of him while slashing at some zombies, Mercury swing the metal pole smacking the zombies away from the group, Yang and Sun attack with their melee weapon which Yang's are metal gauntlets while Blake slashes and impale some zombies with a small katana. Velvet shoot some zombies with her nail gun and Coco smack a few zombies away with her spiked hammer-chuck while holding Shizuka's hand to keep her close, Glynda did her best to keep a couple of zombies away with her riding crop, Emerald slashes with her sickle that she "borrowed" from a store, Pyrrha pierces a zombie with her javelin and toss it to a few knocking them down. Nora swings her hammer hard sending some zombies flying and smack their heads literally off, Saeko attacks with her wooden sword, and Neptune pierces and slash with his trident keeping them away while Weiss rapid attack them with her rapier.

Soon, both groups made their way to the bus and opening the door for everyone to quickly getting inside.

"Okay, is that everyone?" Jaune asked, making sure there's no one left behind.

"Wait, don't leave just yet!" A man called out.

Jaune and Pyrrha look to where the calling is coming from, they see an older man with six students behind him running through the zombies and carefully not letting the zombies touch them while panicking for their lives.

"Hey, isn't that Doctor Watts?" Pyrrha wondered.

"Wait, Watts?!" Weiss gasped looking out to see the man with a death glare.

Watts is a tall middle-aged man with a slim build and slightly tanned skin. He has short black and gray hair as well as a thick mustache and eyebrows, and green eyes. He wears a gray overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow dress shirt and a black necktie. His pants are the same color as his overcoat. His yellow-buttoned undercoat and fingerless gloves match his cordovan shoes, under which he wears yellow socks.

"No… no, no, fuck no, anyone but that bastard!" Weiss angered.

"Weiss, now it's not the time for your grudge!" Neptune reminded his girlfriend that they have to get out of here.

"We can just leave now and let him die." Weiss hoped the zombies would get to him before getting too close to the bus.

"Weiss, we're not leaving anyone behind even the ones we don't' like." Jaune argued.

"Ugh, you are so stubborn!" Weiss snarled as she sits down with Neptune trying to calm her down.

"Jaune, you know why she's angry at Doctor Watts." Pyrrha said placing a hand on his should.

"I know." Jaune sighed and calls out to Watt's group telling them to hurry.

"Ah, thank you, young Arc. You have save my brain!" Watts thanked as he and his six students enter the bus.

"And he still talks about his brain like it's another person." Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Talk about that later, in the bus now!" Pyrrha shoved Jaune into the bus as Glynda turns on the engine and putting on the seatbelt between her I-cup breasts.

"A-Are you sure this bus can run them over." Shizuka asked worry.

"Don't feel pity for them, Shizuka, they're not humans anymore, not alive either." Glynda glared.

"(I won't let these monsters hurt any more students. I promise I'll do my best to protect them. Ozpin.)" Glynda thought determined and floor it making the bus go full speed running over most of the zombies and out through the front gate.

"I wonder if I'll flat my face on the window like in the cartoons?" Mercury asked. Then Glynda made a little sharp turn on the left which caused Mercury to smack his face on the window.

"Wish granted." Emerald laughed, then they scream holding each other when a zombie's head smack into a window.

Glynda manage to drive through some streets with no zombies around probably walking elsewhere to eat more people and she starts driving slowly as the bus enter a heavy traffic jam.

"Well, it looks like we're going to be okay for a while." Glynda sighed in relief.

"I must say, thank you for waiting for us. Heavens knows what would happen if more of us were to get eaten." Watts thanked in a bragging tone.

"You're welcome, now let just focus on seeing any other survivors along the way." Jaune said.

"Really, you want to go through all the trouble of helping complete strangers and risk getting our flesh eaten." Watts raised an eyebrow and a tick mark appears on Weiss's head.

"I say we just focus on our own survival and finding a safe haven, and maybe perhaps bring some sample of those zombies to study them"

"Will you shut up already?!" Weiss yelled anger as she points her rapier at Watts.

"Oh my, did I do something to upset, Miss Schnee?" Watts asked rhetorically.

"What about what you and my father did, almost destroying my family including sending my mother to prison! Not to mention losing my only brother!" Weiss remembered.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Little Weiss is seen peeking through a slightly open door looking and listening to her parents, Jacques and Willow, arguing to each other._

 _Next Weiss is with her big sister, Winter and young brother, Whitely while her mom looks shock as her fathers shows the mom important documents of owing everything she has, and Watts is with him with an evil smirk._

 _Weiss's parents go against each other in court though it appears the her father is winning, but luckily, Willow's lawyer was able to pull a last effort to save her from being sent to jail and the father lose which comes to the divorce, but Jacques was able to take Weiss's younger brother with him._

 _Last image shows Jacques and Whitely leaving the house as they will never return, Whitely look back at Weiss one last time before entering the limbo with Jacques and it drives away from the Schnee home, never returning again as a single tear goes down from Weiss's eye._

 **(Flashback End)**

"Now, are you really letting the past get to you. I was only doing a favor since your father and I were such good friends in our younger days." Watts bragged.

"More like sick bastards who only care about themselves." Weiss snarled before marching out of the bus.

"Weiss, get back in here this instant!" Glynda demanded.

"I'll go get her." Neptune volunteered as he walks out of the bus.

"We'll go too, I'm starting to hate the stick of your ego." Jaune mocked Watts. He exits the bus with Pyrrha going down some stairs seeing Weiss.

"Hey snowflake, you're doing okay?" Neptune asked.

"I hate that man; I hate him so much that I want to kill him right now." Weiss confessed as she clenches her fist.

"We understand, Weiss, but you're going to have to get use having him around for a little while, just until he decides to leave on his own." Jaune stated.

"And you can't let your anger cloud your mind, you have to show Watts that you are a better person who won't be pulled in by his words." Pyrrha encouraged.

"Plus, if he bothers you too much again then I'm give him a double knuckle sandwich." Neptune promised showing his fist.

"Thanks, guys." Weiss thanked as she smiles.

On the bus, the rest of Jaune's group look out seeing that Weiss have calm down and are about to walk back to the bus, but then Ruby spotted something from the other side and heard a loud engine roaring coming this way fast and her eyes widen.

"Guys, look out!" Ruby alerted.

Jaune, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Neptune turn around hearing the engine noise and gasp when a guy driving a motorcycle jump down and crash into the ground.

"Oh my god, are you alright, sir?" Jaune asked.

"Wait, Jaune, we don't if the biker is crazy in the head!" Neptune warned.

"I'm sure he's fine, mentally… I hope." Jaune gulped.

The biker raises from the ground slightly scaring the teens that he appears to be okay at first, but then the biker turns his head around and reveal the black glass cover on the helmet has broken showing the face of a zombie.

"AAAHH?! Biker Zombie!" Neptune panicked.

"Why does the universe hates us?!" Jaune shouted.

The biker dressed zombie slowly approaches the four wanting to eat their flesh, though Neptune kinda wonders how it's going to eat them with the helmet blocking most of its mouth, but right now they have to kill one zombie since it's one against four and make their back to the bus. But before they could make a single move, Ruby jumps at the zombie from behind and sliced it through the arm and torso with her scythe and then impale the blade right through the helmet getting to the brain.

"Thanks for the save, Ruby, though we could've taken it on our own." Jaune pointed out.

"I know, but I came to warn you guys about a bus full of zombies heading this way." Ruby mentioned.

"Wait, a bus full of WHAT?" Weiss shocked.

"LOOK OUT!" Ruby pointed behind the four.

Suddenly, just as Ruby said a bus came driving off the road and almost like time is going on slow motion for them to see zombies inside and they quickly move out of the way into a tunnel just as the bus crash blocking the way and the bus burst into flames.

"Oh no, Jaune!" Shizuka worried as she runs out of the bus with Coco behind.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Shizuka called out.

"Yeah, we're okay, but it looks like we're going to go our separate ways for a while." Jaune stated, seeing as there's no way to get through or over the bus.

"No, Jaune, I won't leave you!" Shizuka worried.

"Don't worry, I promise we'll be fine, and we'll meet you guys at the bridge." Jaune promised.

"He's right, Shizuka, we'll have to leave." Coco agreed as she see some of the zombies coming out, they're on fire and dropping down.

"Okay, we'll meet you at the bridge. Just try not to die or turn into a zombie or lose your underwear!" Shizuka warned, the last part made Jaune embarrass as the others giggle.

"We'll be going now!" Jaune shouted before his small group started moving.

There are a few things that's going on in Jaune's head right now, two of them being surviving until they can regroup with the other. And other getting fresh new underwear.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Jaune's group has escaped the dead school along with some other survivors including Doctor Watts who had some history with Weiss as you read through the flashbacks, now small part of the group have been separate and will have to go through a new waypoint to meet up with the bus at the bridge.**

 **As you saw Mercury and Emerald making an appearance in the story, meaning Cinder is not too far to enter the story as well.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Filling up Gas and Killing Insane Bastards!**

Where we last pick up, Jaune and few of his friends are running on the road because they got separated from their group on the bus and will have to think of a way to get back to them soon.

"Wow, I almost forgot how tired my legs are when running too much." Ruby said, exhausted a little.

"We'll need another way to get to the bridge fast to meet up with the others." Neptune suggested.

"Yes, and I think I just found one." Weiss pointed at a motorcycle leaning in a light pole.

"Good thinking Weiss, we can use it to travel a lot faster than walking." Pyrrha praised her friend for spotting the motorcycle.

"Thank you." Weiss nodded.

"But the bike only has enough room for two people. How are we going to fix on that?" Ruby pointed out.

"Maybe we can find a sidecar for it." Neptune said looking around to see if he can find one.

"I'm not so sure, what do you think, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, but she got no response and look to see Jaune is missing.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha gasped worry.

"Where'd he go!" Ruby freaked out.

"Girls, relax. He's right over there." Neptune pointed at where Jaune is coming walking toward while dragging another motorcycle.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha and Ruby ran toward Jaune giving him a squeezing hug. "Don't you dare scare us like that again!" They said at the same time.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to disappear on you like that, but I just wanted to get that." Jaune exclaimed and pointed his finger at the motorcycle he got.

"Isn't that the motorcycle the zombie by in?" Weiss asked.

"Yep, thought we could use a ride and it's a good thing you guys found another one." Jaune explained.

"That would be better, Weiss and Neptune can take that motorcycle while we take the other one. It's a win-win for traveling." Ruby planned.

"Good thinking, now let's get going." Jaune said.

"Wait, does anyone even know how to drive a motorcycle?" Weiss asked.

"My uncle gave me some lessons over the summer when I was in middle school in case, I decided to get a motorcycle." Neptune revealed, tapping his goggles.

"I played arcade video games on motorcycles, but I think I'll let Pyrrha drive it." Jaune chuckled nervous.

"Don't worry, I'll help teach you when we get the chance." Pyrrha promised, peak him on the cheek.

Neptune and Weiss sitting behind him start riding the motorcycle while Pyrrha gets started on hers while Jaune and Ruby sit behind her and closely to make sure they don't fall off.

"(I hope Aunt Shizuka and everyone are doing okay back on the bus.)" Jaune thought concerned for his group and everyone else on the bus.

 **(With Shizuka and Group)**

"PLEASE, EVERYONE! WE ARE DOING EVERYTHING WE CAN TO MAKE SURE YOU ALL GET OUT OF HERE SAFETLY! DO NOT EXIT YOUR VEHICLES NO MATTER WHAT!" A policeman said speaking through a megaphone.

"Fuck, we're moving so sloooow like snails." Nora winced, with her head on Ren's shoulder.

"With the world ending by zombies, this is how the people would react." Coco stated.

"I don't think we'll be able to get to the bridge by dawn at this rate." Saeko pointed out.

Emerald is looking at her Scroll seeing the ID number of Cinder Fall with a sad look on her face.

"She hasn't picked up your call?" Mercury asked, already knowing the answer but decided to ask anyway.

"I'm just so worry about her. I would lose my mind of something bad happens to her like…" Emerald stopped herself from finishing that sentence.

"You got to relax. This is your mom we're talking about, she's tougher than nails and strong to raise a daughter after being pregnant with you at age fourteen. I'm sure she can survive a zombie apocalypse." Mercury reminded his friend how strong her mom is.

"She was fifteen, actually, but I guess you're right. My mom has always been the strong type, getting through her school days while taking care of me and she managed to get a high degree in her college graduation." Emerald smiled.

"And scary too, like the time we did that April Fool's Day prank on her car." Mercury remembered.

"How could I forget, she grounded me until I got my grades up in middle school and in summer vacation." Emerald chuckled.

"Guess everyone could use something to cheer us all up." Yang said, listening to those two in the back.

"If you're worry about Ruby, then I'm positive she'll be back with the others tomorrow afternoon." Sun believed.

"I should have gone with her, what if she needs me and I'm not there right now?" Yang asked worry.

"Come now, Miss Xiao Long, you can't expect to anyone to come to your aid when you're in trouble." Watts said, looking at his Scroll.

"Who asks you?" Blake glared.

"All I'm saying is that the only ones you can count on is yourself." Watts proclaimed.

"I'm sure you're an expert on that department." Sun growled.

"Ignore him, Sun. He's not worth anything." Blake claimed her boyfriend down, patting his head.

"Oh Jaune, I hope you're okay." Shizuka worried, looking out the window wondering if Jaune is doing okay with the others out there.

"Shizuka, I'm sure Jaune is okay. Right now, we have to focus on keeping all of us alive until we can meet up with them again." Glynda advised.

"I know, I know, I can't help but think about my precious Jaune-bunny." Shizuka said, leaning closer to the window and pressing her left breast against it.

 **(With Jaune's Group)**

Pyrrha and Neptune are driving their motorcycles through the streets hoping to find any signs of survivors, but no luck as the places they passed by are abandoned and looked destroyed too.

"Hey guys, I'm getting hungry." Ruby winced as her stomach growls.

"I know, just hold on a little longer." Jaune said, comforting her.

"I think I see a food store up ahead." Neptune informed seeing one store.

"I think there's something else next to it." Weiss pointed seeing a head of a car sticking out from the corner.

"I see it, it's a police car!" Pyrrha smiled.

"Finally, we may get some help." Jaune sighed in relief.

The gang stop and walk toward the police car, but their hope soon turns to sadness when they see the other side of the car being half crushed by a truck that crashed into it probably not too long ago.

"Fuck… of course, that would happen." Jaune exclaimed.

"Let just see if the store has any food we can eat." Neptune said as he and Weiss walk to the store.

Pyrrha walk over the broken police car.

"What are you doing?" Jaune asked.

"Looking for something we can use; we might as well take what we can find out here." Pyrrha answered as she searches in the car.

Neptune and Weiss came back with some beef jerkies and some cans of soda, Pyrrha came back with only a few things like handcuffs, a stun baton, and a gun. And a few chewing gums too.

"These were the only things I could find." Pyrrha said, eating her jerky.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can make great use of them once we get back with Velvet. Maybe we can forge them into something." Ruby said, looking at the handcuffs and stun baton.

"Let's be sure our bellies are full and if we need to make a bathroom break, just go into a randon building or do it behind a brush." Jaune suggested.

"Eww! I am NOT doing my business behind a brush outside!" Weiss grossed out of the idea.

"The world is becoming a wasteland, Weiss. I'm pretty sure no one would of where you go." Ruby pointed out.

"Anyway, I think we need to fill up the bikes soon. It looks like they're almost out of gas." Neptune said looking at the fuel meter.

"Right, we should get going." Jaune nodded.

After finish eating their all the food they could find, they rode on the road again hoping to find a nearby gas station and no zombies around the area, lucky for them one gas station appear in their sight with some lights still on and they stop though upon closer look the place looks almost trashed.

"Man, I know working at gas station is a dead-end job, but I don't think it deserves this kind of punishment." Neptune commented.

"It's too late to complain about it now, let just fill up the bikes and get moving. I don't want to be here any longer than we need to be." Weiss said.

"I'll go see if there are any food left we can bring along for the others." Ruby walked into the convenience store of the gas station.

"So far, no zombies, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't let our guards down." Jaune stated, holding onto his sword and shield.

Neptune looks around and gasp but quickly cover his mouth to keep the noise from coming out and tap Weiss's shoulder to get her attention, he points at two nearby zombies walking around lifeless. Jaune and Pyrrha saw them too and everyone stand absolutely still to not make a single noise and hopefully the zombies will go somewhere else.

"(Hurry up in there, Ruby!)" Weiss thought hoped the black-red hair girl will come back soon.

Meanwhile, Ruby is looking around carrying a bag of mini cookies she found and chips as she looks around trying to pick what kind of sodas to get for her friends and wonder if Weiss is okay with drinking soda since she prefer drinking tea.

Then suddenly Ruby someone grabs Ruby's hand and cover her with another hand dropping the snacks she got and being dragged outside while trying to scream for help.

Jaune's ear pick up a mumbling sound and turns around.

"Ruby!" Jaune gasped as the others turn to see Ruby being grabbed by a white guy with glasses.

"Stay back or else I'll shoot this girl!" The glasses guy threatened holding a gun to Ruby's head.

"Please, don't hurt her. Whatever it is you want, maybe we can"

"I want your damn bike, give one to me!" The glasses guy demanded.

"Sir, please, we don't need to be so negative. We can get through this if we all work together." Pyrrha hoped to reason with this man.

"Work together? That's what everyone at my old job said, but when zombies start coming up, my "friends" betrayed me and try feeding me to the zombies. Well, fuck them bitches! I survive and got back at those bastards making them feel betrayal in the afterlife!" The glasses guy angered.

"You… you killed them!" Jaune shocked.

"Damn right, I did! And I killed some small fries too who got in my way!" The glasses guy mentioned.

"Unbelievable, you really are beyond saving." Weiss pointed her rapier at him.

"Hey, hey, don't try anything funny or do you want your friend to be food for the fucking undead?" The glasses guy said ready to pull the trigger.

Ruby look at Jaune with a serious expression telling him to take this guy out and not to worry about her, he got the message and start thinking of ways to save her. Charging at him is out of the question because the guy has the gun point-blank at Ruby's head and they would save her in time, then he got the idea when he remembers the little gun Pyrrha got from the police car.

"Okay, just calm down. I'll give you the keys." Jaune said reaching for his back pocket.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha gasped.

"Don't worry, Pyrrha, I know what I'm doing." Jaune whispered.

"Hurry up, I ain't got all night." The glasses guy shouted.

"Dude, easy with the shouting. You'll draw in the zombies." Neptune warned, that was something Jaune needs.

"Yeah, like the ones behind you." Jaune said.

"Wait, what?" The glasses guy turned around to see the zombies.

 _BANG_

The glasses guy's widen as the sound of gunshot and feeling his body moving backward by the force of the bullet hitting his shoulder as his back hits the gas filler, this loosen his grip on Ruby for her to break free and elbow the guy in the stomach.

"You… son of a" The glasses guy never finish that cures as Ruby swing kick him in the face and slash his chest down-right with her scythe.

"Life is precious, and you don't deserve it." Ruby glared her silver eyes at the guy scaring like he's seeing the Grim Reaper right in front of him.

"I doubt you'll live after this, but never EVER miss with one of my girls!" Jaune angered, pull Ruby close to him much to her shock and her cheeks blushing.

"Come on guys, let get out of here." Jaune said and they soon got on their bikes.

But before they leave, Jaune slams his shield on the metal pillar hard making a loud noise for the zombies despite the gunfire he shot to come to eat the glasses guy, they hurry out before they get surrounded.

"No, wait… don't leave me…" The glasses guy begged the teens to take him with them, but they didn't look back.

Soon, he sees the zombies coming at him and bends down to start eating him as the only thing he can do at the moment is screaming in pain and begging God to have mercy on him.

As the teens rode on the road again with the motorbikes full of gas, Jaune look at Ruby being quiet and clenching onto her scythe.

"You thinking about that guy?" Jaune asked.

"Did I… really do the right thing, killing him?" Ruby asked.

"I know, it wasn't easy for me either shooting the gun. I could've killed him but all I was thinking about was saving you and he admitted about killing others before, so I don't think letting him live was an option. He would've been eaten by the zombies anyway." Jaune said to calm Ruby's mind.

"I guess you're right, that man lost his life and his mind. I think the world has enough problems to deal with." Ruby sighed.

"And Jaune."

"Yes?" Jaune wondered what Ruby is thinking of right now.

"What did you meant by "one of my girls" back there?" Ruby asked causing Jaune to gasp.

"Well, I was… huh…?" Jaune tried to think of something and never really realizes of what he said until now.

"Yes, tell us what you meant, Jaune." Pyrrha teased making him blush harder as red as Ruby's cape.

 **(Morning, with Skizuka's Group)**

"What did you say?" Yang asked angry at Watts.

"What are you so angry about, I was just suggesting about my being leader since we seem to be lacking one." Watts shrugged.

"And your idea of treating us like science lab rats is leadership?" Ren glared.

"It's to help improve humanity in order to fight back against the zombie infestation." Watts stated.

"More like bullshit." Mercury crossed his arms.

"No way I'm going with you! Anywhere where you're not around!" Velvet said angry.

"Oh please, you couldn't last an hour out there alone." One male student mocked.

"She won't be alone because I'll be with her." Coco corrected, placing a hand on Velvet's shoulder as she smiles.

"And I'm not going anywhere without my little Jaune!" Shizuka said a little serious.

"If you don't like being around me, maybe you should just leave." Watts dared with a smirk.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Ruby has experience killing a non-zombie person after being held captive by the glasses guy and letting him get eaten by the zombies, and it looks like Shizuka's group are having some disagreement with Watts forcing them to make a tough decision though I think they already made up their minds. And it looks like what Jaune what is about to come to realization with Pyrrha and some of the girls too.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
